


【脸鱼】爱情，感冒与内收肌

by Minglang



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minglang/pseuds/Minglang





	【脸鱼】爱情，感冒与内收肌

赫迪拉正伤着，内收肌拉伤。

足球运动员的老朋友了，之前就受过几次这伤的苦。不算特别严重，沃尔法特医生说别有大动作，随时观察着就好，虽然赶不上下一场比赛但也完全不影响日常生活。

他现在一边腋下夹着厄齐尔的手机充电器，一边从微波炉里取出热好的牛奶。厄齐尔捂着被子半躺在床上——俨然一个重伤患者——手指飞快地在手机屏幕上敲击，嘴里还嘟囔着：“Sami，快点！我的手机就要自动关机了。”

“牛奶。”赫迪拉把牛奶递到厄齐尔跟前，“喝完以后量体温。”

“快快，先给我充上电。”厄齐尔头也不抬地回道，当然，手指也没停。

“先喝牛奶然后量体温，Mes，我得确定你的感冒有所好转了。”赫迪拉坚持。

厄齐尔终于抬起头看赫迪拉，睁着大眼睛，一言不发。对视三秒，赫迪拉败下阵来，认命地给厄齐尔的手机充上电。

“好了现在，喝牛奶。”

“好了现在，你喂我喝？”在赫迪拉明显滞了一下的面部表情中又补充一句，“病人最大。”

“我没记错的话你可没有高位截瘫······而且如果感冒和受伤可以相提并论我大概才是我们中比较严重的那个，我猜。”

“好吧好吧，Sami，真不浪漫。”厄齐尔接过牛奶捧着喜滋滋地喝了起来。

在一起七年，赫迪拉早已不像最初那几年对厄齐尔撒娇耍赖的小把戏毫无招架之力，宠溺着言听计从了。他现在熟悉了厄齐尔的一切套路，偶尔的嘴炮还能把对方呛得哭笑不得。厄齐尔爱当初那个对着重感冒的自己一脸紧张的愣头小子，更爱现在和他呛声假装严厉但还是一如既往宠着自己的成熟男人，从场上到场下陪伴自己走过七年岁月。

仔细确认了体温计上的数字后赫迪拉松了口气。“降温了，吃完药早点休息，明天可以恢复训练。”

“我都说了是小感--阿嚏！冒嘛。来我给你看个球迷做的视频，可有意思。”厄齐尔掀开被子的一边让赫迪拉钻进来，顺势找了个舒服的姿势靠上对方胸膛。

赫迪拉有些心不在焉，厄齐尔在被子下轻轻拍了拍他受伤的左腿，“腿怎么样？”

“呃········不太坏。明天要和马里奥一起去安纳西的医院治疗。”

“嘿，别让我担心，Sami。你已经做了你该做的，接下来的就交给我们。对你的队友们有点儿信心好吗？尤其是你刚进了一个球的男朋友。”

“我比较担心我那个没罚进点球的男朋友。”

“闭嘴！Sami Khedira！”

“好好好，我对我那个感冒还没好的男朋友很有信心。”

“小感冒，没问题的，我保证。再严重的感冒我也能很快就好！”厄齐尔转过头看着赫迪拉，赫迪拉望进对方亮晶晶的目光里，嘴边有了笑意。他们都不约而同地想到了那次厄齐尔不太合时宜的重感冒，这对两人来说都是绝对有纪念意义的，甜蜜的意外。

 

————

2009年6月U21欧青赛小组赛与芬兰比赛结束后厄齐尔就病倒了。其实比赛之前他就有些不适，赫迪拉是第一个发现厄齐尔不对劲的。厄齐尔平时在球队话不多，也总是耷拉着脑袋走在最后，就连同住一屋的马林也没发现他有什么异常。赫迪拉得承认，除去必要关心球队所有成员的队长身份外，他对厄齐尔投注了过多的关注，超过队友的那种。训练结束后他用了最短的时间结束队长讲话，然后努力装作不是刻意地绕过几个在互相鼓励的球员走到厄齐尔身后，“Mesut，你没事吗？我看你脸色不是太好。”

厄齐尔回了他一个略显虚弱的微笑，“啊大概是昨天空调吹得太狠了有点感冒，没什么大问题，谢了Sami。”

赫迪拉又努力装作不是太刻意地样子把厄齐尔揽到怀里，“有什么不舒服别硬撑，记得第一时间告诉我······嗯，或者队医。”

“好的，伙计。” 厄齐尔虚抱了一下赫迪拉先行离开了。

比赛有惊无险，两人表现都不错，赫韦德斯的第一个进球甚至还和厄齐尔直接相关。总之是一场愉快的胜利，但上了大巴后赫迪拉发现厄齐尔的脸色更差了，他抢在马林之前坐到了厄齐尔身旁还强制和马林换一天的房间。

“Mesut······”

“Sami我累了，睡一会儿。”说完直接头一歪靠到了赫迪拉肩上。赫迪拉突然感受到了如雷的心跳，好像14岁第一次偷吻隔壁家女孩的脸颊。他用了三秒钟考虑自己对同性异样感情的可能性，后又在心底笑了笑，不，Mesut是特殊的。

当晚厄齐尔就发起了高烧，赫迪拉半夜叫醒了队医和全队的理疗师，送到医院后又不顾队医和教练的建议在非要在隔壁病床睡一晚。他睡得很浅，隔一会儿就要去确认厄齐尔是否无碍，天边泛起鱼肚白时厄齐尔的高烧终于退了。赫迪拉静坐在床边看着床上睡着的人，厄齐尔的额头因为发烧而出了一层薄薄的汗。柔和的一缕浅金色朝阳从窗帘的缝隙透进来，渗入他的脸庞，被额上微小的汗珠折射出色彩。赫迪拉一直看着这脸庞，眼前的人仿佛在发光，百看不厌。天快大亮了，赫迪拉和教练约定绝不会错过今天的训练，理智告诉他现在应该回去躺着抓紧睡上两个小时，可厄齐尔的睡颜该死的影响了这位队长的理智。护士轻手轻脚地进来查看了一眼，房门开合间带进一阵微风，厄齐尔在床上无意识地哼了一声复又沉沉睡去。因为一整晚都在发热他的嘴唇有些干燥起皱，赫迪拉低下头凑近轻轻喊了声Mesut，见他没有反应后小心翼翼地吻了厄齐尔的唇，这个吻太过轻柔，仅仅用自己不太湿润的嘴唇轻轻扫过厄齐尔唇上干燥的纹路，接着上移稍微加重了点力道吻在厄齐尔额头上。

“好好睡Mesut，早日康复。”

 

白天的训练仍有条不紊地进行。赫迪拉十分庆幸他们是职业球员，身体上稍有不适就会有专业的医疗队伍来解决问题。却又有那么一点遗憾，自己不能亲自照顾厄齐尔，他太想一整天都待在厄齐尔身边了——在他正视了自己的感情后。但作为队长他明白现在更重要的是全力以赴应对比赛，如果厄齐尔下一场比赛不能上场他需要和队员一起配合教练的战术互相调整，不容疏忽。

傍晚吃过饭后赫迪拉接到了队医的电话问他今晚愿不愿意再去医院睡一晚。什么？太愿意了！哦不是，他是说当然可以。

“Mesut很希望你过来，嗯，应该是他很坚持，他说如果队长在的话他会安心许多。我还是第一次知道这孩子这么任性。”队医有些为难。

“我当然可以！完全没问题的。晚上照顾他，白天回来训练，我今天就做得很好。”他几乎遏制不住语气里的雀跃。

赫迪拉到医院的时候厄齐尔刚注射完退烧药，他今天白天又有些反复，浑身酸疼。他半躺在床上摆弄手机，看起来有些百无聊赖。见到赫迪拉眼中突然漾起了一丝笑意，“Hey！Sami今天怎么样？”

“一切顺利，球队和我都是。”赫迪拉发现他看到厄齐尔就忍不住愉悦起来，当他从对方眼中看到欢乐，当他想到厄齐尔坚持希望自己的陪伴，就忍不住狂喜不已。完了，他在心底叹息，这太小男生了！

随后他们有一搭没一搭的聊天，共同分享了一个苹果并讨论了教练的备用战术内容，护士最后一次查房离开后厄齐尔开始有些烦躁地摆弄床上的被子。

“Sami，我很热，帮我把空调温度调低一些好吗？”

“最好不要，Mesut，你现在还病着。”

“可是我很热。”

年轻的队长有些手足无措，因为他还不知道该怎么拒绝来自自己心仪男孩的不合理要求。

“不然你先把温度调低再来和我一起躺着，我们挨在一起的话你的体温可以保证我不被冻得太厉害。”厄齐尔笑着建议。赫迪拉根本没思索过这个理由有多么怪异和不靠谱，他的大脑已经在抢先叫嚣着好呀好呀好呀。

厄齐尔在赫迪拉钻进被子躺好后就毫不客气地窝进了对方怀里。两人静静躺着，赫迪拉努力让自己心跳平复，厄齐尔正贴着他的胸膛，他身上的肌肉已经有些紧绷了，他害怕自己一个忍不住就会放任自己狠狠拥抱怀里的人。

“Sami”厄齐尔的声音幽幽地从身侧传来，“我不希望我错过接下来任何一场比赛。”

“Mesut，你很快会康复的。”

“我真想和你一起踢球，我是说，一直一起。”

“当然会了Mesut，我们会干掉英格兰，狠狠踹西班牙的屁股，然后赢得半决赛，再获得冠军，我们两都一起。”

“我是说——”厄齐尔撑起半边身子望向赫迪拉，他眼中有浓烈的感情绽放开来，时间突然静止。赫迪拉心中霎时涌起一个惊人的想法，这个想法在厄齐尔深棕色的瞳仁中融化，融化成确信，融化成一片爱意，融化成之后长长七年里的守望相助，无声默契。

厄齐尔躺回赫迪拉的怀里，他的耳朵贴着赫迪拉左胸，轻声说：“我是说，在一起，怎么样？”

 

21号一整天厄齐尔的感冒都还在反反复复，就在晚饭前他还有一阵短暂的发热。22号的午后他却奇迹般的好了起来，队医检查一切正常过后他洗了个澡，神清气爽精神抖擞地参加了下午的恢复训练。之后的比赛竟真如他所说一场不拉地和赫迪拉一起踢完了，状态好得不得了。

 

 

————

厄齐尔兴致勃勃地和赫迪拉回忆完了那次重感冒经历，骄傲地说：“没什么感冒能难倒我，再说我现在身体比以前好多了。”

这一点赫迪拉倒是不否认，他搂着明显比七年前壮硕了不少的爱人，笑着称是。

“但我还是很意外你那次那么快就康复了……难道你有什么特殊的抗体？不过你之后就没患过太重的感冒了，还真难证实。”

“你不会是想让我承认是爱情的力量吧……”厄齐尔一脸嫌弃。

“鉴于你是在和我确定关系并且受到我无微不至的照顾后快速康复的，我完全有理由相信是爱情的力量。”赫迪拉一本正经。

“噢天，我真受不了你Sami”

“我已经受不了你很多年了Mesut，现在换你。”

 

厄齐尔又一次沉默，赫迪拉感觉到怀中人干燥的头发蹭了蹭自己的脖颈。他们两都不是会说很多漂亮情话来安慰对方的人，当他们认为对方需要自己便会靠近、相拥，哪怕是颈间滑过的发或是轻轻搭在脸上的手指，都在无声表达，我在你身边。

“Sami，所以别担心，感冒不是问题。内收肌也不是。”

“真遗憾Mesut，我猜内收肌是。”赫迪拉的语气沉了下来，他们还是不可避免地回到这个话题。他恨透了这老爱拉伤的大腿肌肉，上一次他们一起面临的重要时刻自己也因为同样的问题意外缺席。真该死。

 

 

————

2014年7月，距离世界杯决赛不过几个小时了。赫迪拉在训练中大腿内收肌和肌腱拉伤。队内一向稳重好脾气的他也无法克制地在更衣室砸了水杯。

“该死！我可以继续比赛！我说我可以继续比赛你们明白吗？”他的视线一一扫过队友们最后落在厄齐尔脸上，厄齐尔走到他身边给了他一个拥抱，更衣室里静得可怕，每个人都知道在这样决定性的比赛前损失一名中场大将对球队产生多么大的影响。最后还是拉姆率先打破沉默，“先什么都别说了，快换好衣服跟Hans去做进一步检查。”

先是胡梅尔斯，然后施魏因施泰格、博阿滕，队友们一个个走过他身前，拍了拍他的肩或给他一个紧紧的拥抱。仿佛无声昭示他不能在最后一场比赛踏上绿茵场。

 

比赛开始前赫迪拉在场边再一次拥抱了厄齐尔，厄齐尔蹙着眉头一言不发地看他，让他很难忍耐直接吻上爱人的冲动，厄齐尔张了张口又闭上，现在说什么都有点多余。赫迪拉摩挲着他的面庞，最终还是在全世界记者的镜头面前忍下了没凑近。他只是伸手捏了捏厄齐尔的后颈，这算是他们之间一个充满爱意的秘密动作，厄齐尔低落、紧张、焦虑或者别的什么不顺心的时候他总会这样做。手掌的温度略微比后颈高些，这让厄齐尔感到安心。

教练在场边喊了厄齐尔的名字，赫迪拉不想把这次赛前鼓励变得像酸溜溜的小情侣们一样难分难别，但他还是忍不住一阵低落，在过去大多数时候他都会和厄齐尔一起走过去，然后再从球员通道中先后走出来，整装待发，全力以赴。

“Sami，相信我，相信我们的队伍。还有，我爱你。”

“我相信你，相信我的们的队伍，我也爱你。”

 

赫迪拉看着厄齐尔走上赛场，看着他在奏国歌时满脸严肃，看着他做赛前祈祷。他的男孩在赛场上全力奔跑全神贯注的样子实在太过迷人。

常规时间双方都未取得进球，加时赛前所有人在教练周围围成一圈互相鼓励。赫迪拉看着胸膛起伏喘着粗气的厄齐尔，他知道厄齐尔已经开始有些体力不支，球迷震天的呼喊几乎要盖过勒夫和施魏因施泰格的声音，他插不上话，只能隔着几名队友与厄齐尔对视。

Mesut，坚持下去，坚持下去。

 

里佐利哨响，所有人都像疯了一般跑到场上抱作一团。也许只有在终场哨响这一刻所有隐忍和努力才有了回报。赫迪拉穿过人群捕捉到厄齐尔的背影，他绕过还躺在地上的胡梅尔斯和许尔勒，在接近爱人的时候脚步都变得有些轻快了起来。一跃而上，甚至连厄齐尔都没反应过来之前就已经紧紧伏在了爱人的背上。*他用手臂遮掩着疯狂亲吻厄齐尔的后颈，管他会不会被某一个记者的镜头捕捉到，他现在只想亲近自己的爱人。

胜利的狂喜充斥着所有人，狂欢从领奖台一直延续到更衣室。厄齐尔几乎是狠拽着赫迪拉摔进了淋浴间，他被赫迪拉摁在墙上激烈拥吻。水流带来一阵凉意，他们站在花洒下看着对方，厄齐尔的脸色有些呼吸不畅而泛红，他搂着赫迪拉的脖子胸膛剧烈起伏。

“Sami，你相信吗？你相信吗？”

赫迪拉一边伸手把水流调适到一个令人舒服的温度，一边吻着厄齐尔的嘴唇，脸颊，鼻尖，然后额头。最后握着厄齐尔的后颈让两人额头相抵，轻柔地温存。

他的指腹摩擦着厄齐尔突起的第一节颈椎，“Mesut，谢谢。”

谢谢你，让我没有遗憾。

 

 

————

想到那次经历，赫迪拉的大腿肌肉似乎应景地胀痛了一下。他几不可闻的抽气声还是被怀里人捕捉到。

“腿疼吗？”

“并没有······我只是，很恨我自己总在这种时候受伤。”

“别埋怨自己Sami，足球场上总会有点意外的。当然场下也会有，比如说我的感冒？”

“所以我们俩要么感冒要么内收肌拉伤，这次还都赶上了，算是倒霉的两口子？”

显然赫迪拉不适合扮演自嘲的角色，这实在太蹩脚了，厄齐尔想着。然而自己却不知道该怎么安慰爱人，哪怕是个蹩脚的说辞也没有。

“Sami，我不知道该怎么安慰你，但你肯定记得，之前我感冒和你内收肌拉伤我们的队伍最后成绩是什么。”

 

是冠军！

 

赫迪拉胸腔中蓦地涌起一阵暖意，或许还有些泪意被他努力压下去了。“噢天哪Mes，这是最棒的安慰。”

他侧过脸轻啄一下厄齐尔的额头，更紧地把爱人往怀里圈了圈。两人就这么靠在一起良久，厄齐尔也不再关注他的手机。就在赫迪拉以为怀中人已经沉沉睡去的时候厄齐尔呼地一下坐起来看着赫迪拉：“Sami！这太早了，我根本睡不着。”

赫迪拉挑了挑眉，不置可否。

“不如我们来做点爱做的事？！”厄齐尔语气中带着难以名状的兴奋，眼睛都亮了起来。

“想都别想！我们两个伤病患者还是算了吧······”

厄齐尔笑意中带了一丝戏谑，“你想什么啊我是说电影！我们来看一部电影怎么样。我之前还看到Mats和Andre换了房间说是晚上要和Benni看电影呢。”

Mats才是想和Benni做点爱做的事吧，赫迪拉扶额。

 

之后他们依偎着分享了一部关于爱情的电影，悠扬的片尾曲响起时厄齐尔已经在赫迪拉怀里睡着了。

 

【 Holyroad is at my back

Don't look on,take me back again

We'll make a memory out of it

We finally fall apart and we break eachother's hearts

If we wanna liveyoung love we better start today 】

 

磁性的男声轻轻地唱着，赫迪拉慢慢把音量关小，床头灯光调暗。月光溜进房间，群星闪耀的天空为浮云所潜藏，窗外是群星浩瀚，耳畔是厄齐尔均匀的呼吸声。这是赫迪拉所能够想象，夜晚最美好的样子。

 

 

\---THE END---


End file.
